LEGO Warcraft
IMPORTANT! This project will be closed for some time,Until further Notice. Don't worry il not delte this it will yust be off for some time. THX For Reading From MFG2013 SETS LINK: http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Warcraft_Sets Main Game Description: LEGO Warcraft is a Fun Game Based on The Famoust Game Warcraft 1,2,3 and WOW Lego warcraft will have Some Masive Ground Battles and Defence Battles,10% of the game will be Normal Misions. You will have Sidequests,Lvl up your heroes and have new abillities and items Levels: Chapter 1-Humans Level 1-The New King (This is a Normal Misions.) Playable-Footsoldier,Arthas (Hammer) Unlockable-The King,Footsoldier Guard Boss(es)-The King (50% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 2-Undeads! (This is a Ground Battle.) Description-Ground Battles will be The Same as LS3 Ground battles.You will have 1 Base and the Enemy has more so you have to build Barracks,Watchtowers etc. Each Building and Soldiers Will Cost a Certain Price. Playable-Arthas,Footsoldier Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Undead's Base Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 3-1 Human Base,3 Undead Towers (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-Arthas,General Ner Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-3 Undead Towers (Each 50% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 4-Undead Citadell (This is a Normal Level) Playable-Arthas Unlockable-Ghoul,Lich Boss(es)-Lich King (125% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 5-Undead Ambush! (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-Arthas,General Su Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss-Destroy The Undead's Comand Tomb (200% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 6-Protecting The Stronghold (This is a Defence Battle) In Defence Battle you Have to build all kinds of Towers to Protect your Stronghold there are 20 Waves. Playable-Arthas Unlockable-Create Towers (Abillity) Unlockable Modes-Survival,(Easy,Medium,Hard)battles Boss(es)-20 Waves of Undeads Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Chapter 2-Orcs Level 1-Creating a Camp (This is a Normal Level) Playable-2x Peons,General Brute Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Human Armoured Barracks (80% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 2-Rule 56,Always attack first (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-General Brute,Master Trisword Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Destroy The Human Town Wizard Tower (100% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 3-Ogres! (This is a Defence Battle) Playable-Master Trisword Unlockable-Ogre,Ogre Magi,Create Bunkers (Abillity) Unlockable Modes-Survival,(Easy,Medium,Hard)battles Boss(es)-Kill 10 Waves of Ogres After Boss Defeated-Rebuild your Orc Base Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 4-Marching over Barrens (This is a Normal Level) Playable-Master Trisword,Tammutan Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Barrens Guardian (125% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 5-Elf Sancuatry (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-Master Trisword,Tammutan Unlockable-Elf (Male),Elf (Female),Elf (Archer) Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Lailana (125% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 6-Bringing The Prisoner to the base (This is a Normal Level) Playable-Master Trisword,Tammutan Unlockable-None Boss(es)-Bring Lailana to your Base Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Chapter 3-Night elves Level 1-The Tree of Life (This is a Defence Battle) Playable-Nerokan,2x Elf Swordmen Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,(Esy,Medium,Hard)battles Boss(es)-15 Waves Orcs Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 2-Light elves? (This is a Normal Level) Playable-Nerokan,Nia Unlockable-Light Elf (Archer) Boss(es)-Ogre Catapult (80% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 3-Battle Over Dalaran (This is a Ground battle) Playable-Nerokan Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-3x Ogre Catapults (80% HP)each,Orc Comand Tower (125% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 4-Saving Lailana (This is a Normal Level) Playable-Nerokan,Nia Joining-Lailana Unlockable-Orc Warrior Boss(es)-2x Heavy Orc Guards (80% HP)each Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 5-Dalaran Citadel Retake (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-Nerokan,Lailana Unlockable-Dalaran Guard (ORC) Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Orc Comand Tower (125% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 6-Volcano Of Dalaran (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-Nerokan,Lailana Unlockable-Fire elemental Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Fire Elemental Gollem (200% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Chapter 4-Undeads Level 1-Awekening The Lich (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-Drakonian,2x Acolytes Unlockable-None Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Human Armoury (125% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 2-Welcome Back (This is a Normal Level) Playable-Drakonian,Lich King Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Raid The Village of Lordaeron Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 3-Summon and Experiment (This is a Defence Battle) Playable-Lich King Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,(Easy,Medium,Hard)battles Boss(es)-18 waves of Humans Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 4-Heading to Ashenwale (This is a ground battle) Playable-Drakonian,Lich King,Experimental Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Bring The Experimental to the Necromancer's Tower Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 5-The Necromancer (This is a Normal Level) Playable-Drakonian,Lich King,Necromancer Da-Hug Unlockable-Librarian Necromancer Boss(es)-Experimental (Mutant Form)(125% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode Level 6-Taking over Ashenwale (This is a Ground Battle) Playable-Drakonian,Lich King Unlockable-none Unlockable Modes-Survival,Custom Boss(es)-Human Comand Castle (250% HP) Gold Bricks-Level Complete,True Hero,Red Brick,Items,Chalenge Mode EXTRAS: Stuff: True Hero-24 Red Bricks-24 Items-120-5 in each level Chalenge Modes-24 Gold Bricks-250 Characters-86 MarvelFanGlacier2013 (talk) 18:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Characters: Red Bricks Vehicles/Animals: 1.Catapult 2.Balista 3.Horse 4.Pig 5.Sheep 6.Horse with trailer 7.Ogre Catapult 8.Tank 9.Helciopter 10.Giant Bat 11.Gryfin 12.Wyvern 13.Skateboard (gota have all Red Bricks) 14.Stunt Car (Gota Get all True Heros) 15.Monster Truck (Gota Complete all Chalenges) Weapon Damages: Sword:lvl 1(2 Damage),lvl 2(5 Damage),lvl 3(10 damage),lvl 4(14 damage),lvl 5(18 damage) Bow: :lvl 1(2 Damage),lvl 2(5 Damage),lvl 3(10 damage),lvl 4(14 damage),lvl 5(18 damage) Spear:lvl 1(2 Damage),lvl 2(5 Damage),lvl 3(10 damage),lvl 4(14 damage),lvl 5(18 damage) Staff:lvl 1(2 Damage),lvl 2(5 Damage),lvl 3(10 damage),lvl 4(14 damage),lvl 5(18 damage) BONUS LEVELS: Dalaran Citadell-Get 1.000.000 studs STORY and Freeplay Playable-In Story Mode:Lich King,Arthas Battle Over Lordaeron-Destroy All Enemy Structures! STORY and Freeplay Playable-Drakonian,Lialana ACHIEVEMENTS: X-Box Only! Some King-15 GP-Complete The New King Undeady Trouble-15 GP-Complete Undeads! Do we Count Bases or Towers?-15 GP-Complete 1 Human Base,3 Undead Towers Breaking Walls-15 GP-Complete Undead Citadell Ambush Fail-15 GP-Complete Undead Ambush! My Home-15 GP-Complete Protecting The Stronghold Camping Tonight-20 GP-Complete Creating a Camp Attack first then Grab-20 GP-Complete Rule 56,Always attack first Ogres Fail at Targeting-20 GP-Complete Ogres! Craters don't Explode they Fart-20 GP-Complete Marching Over Barrens Elfs are People to-20 GP-Complete Elven Sancuatry Someone's In Love-20 GP-Complete Bringing the Prisoner to the base Give Me Life oh Mighty Tree-30 GP-Complete The Tree Of Life Lights Beats Night-30 GP-Complete Light Elves? For Dalaran!-30 GP-Complete Battle over Dalaran Your Majesty-30 GP-Complete Saving Lailana One does not simply Retake Dalaran-30 GP-Complete Dalaran Citadell Retake Feal The Volcano Trumble-30 GP-Complete Volcano of Dalaran End is Starting-50 GP-Complete Awekening the Lich My Master-50 GP-Complete Welcome Back Do We Experiment Spells or Beasts?-50 GP-Complete Summon and Experiment Ashenwale is near Downfall-50 GP-Complete Heading to Ashenwake Eweryone Needs some Help-50 GP-Complete The Necromancer We Done it!-50 GP-Complete Taking over Ashenwale One Red Brick at a time-5 GP-Get all Red Bricks Humans Asemble-5 GP-Get all Human Characters Orcs March to Victory-5 GP-Get all Orc Characters Elfs will newer die-5 GP-Get all Elf Characters You Should Fear the Undeads-Get all Undead Characters They Don't Count-5 GP-Get all Neutral Characters Mining for Gold Bricks-10 GP-Get 50 Gold Bricks Rich pls-15 GP-Get 150 Gold Bricks We are Rich!-25 GP-Get all Gold Bricks Easter Egg Hunter-50 GP-Find The Starcraft Easter egg Do you Like Humans-30 GP-Defeat all the Bosses again Mix and Match-5 GP-Create a custom minifigure LEVEL MAP Blue Line-Human Misions Green Line-Orc Misions Pink Line-Night elf Misions Grey Line-Undead Misions Map Gold Bricks LORDAERON-20 GOBLIN MOUNTAINS-10 BARRENS-10 ASHENWALE-20 ASHENWALE (LIGHT ELF TERITORY)-5 FROZEN WASITLANDS-5 VOLCANIC DUNES-20 DALARAN-40 How Many Gold Bricks are there? There is tottal of 120 Gold bricks in all the chapters.And in the open world there is 130 Gold bricks. 120+130=250 There is a tottal of 250 Gold bricks in the game Category:Video Games